


dialed up

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: Karedevil phone sex
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	dialed up

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got round to writing this after Lily-Ellison posted the prompt on Tumblr ages ago - so yeah this is all her fault 😉
> 
> Tried to be tasteful with this, but guys, phone sex is hard to write 😂 any feedback would be appreciated 😂

It's somewhere between four or five in the afternoon by the time Matt finally drags himself out from the comfort of the shower. He's been in there far too long, washing off the day, procrastinating the embrace of the cool air on his now reddened skin. He's supposed to be meeting Foggy for drinks in an hour, the idea of socialising, about as appealing as a swig of warm, bar-side tap water from Josie's. He doesn't know why it bothers him so much, but he feels restless, irritable, vacant, somehow, he misses her, he misses Karen.

He runs his fingers through his towel dried hair, reaching for the last beer in the fridge before his phone rings for the second time today. 

It's never far from his side when she's away. He abandons the bottle on the counter top and picks up without hesitation.

"It's nothing bad," she says quickly, reassuring him before he can ask, "are you busy?" It's an empty question, she knows he's not, it's only been just over an hour since they last spoke.

"No. Why?" His feet carry him towards the couch, the urge to anchor himself while he focuses on her voice even stronger now that he hears it's full of intent, like there's another, much more loaded question bubbling beneath the surface. 

"I was just thinking about before. How you said you missed me."

"Oh" he smiles.

"I uh…I might have thought about it a bit too much,"

It's still not clear why she's calling and he's not not sure whether he should be worried, "are you okay? You're not upset?"

" _ No _ \- no. I've uh.. gotten myself... worked up," and something about the way she says it makes him clutch the phone tighter, hoping that he might be lucky enough to feel a whisper of her breath on his cheek.

"Worked up?" He smirks, his voice thick with curiosity.

"Yeah."

"Are you - "

He thinks he hears her breath catch, "no but.. I want to." 

And his back sinks into the cool leather of the couch. His throats gone tight, the emptiness of his apartment suddenly suffocating without her here, "Karen, I - "

"If you're not comfortable -," she adds.

"No no, I _ want _ to, it's just… God, Karen I wish you were with me."

She sighs wishfully, "I know. But I thought, since you're so good with words," he can hear the teasing smile in her voice, "we could make it fun," 

And there's a beat of muffled silence that passes before he exhales the breath he's been subconsciously holding. Karen must hear it too and she lets out a breathy laugh, "I know it's weird at first, but it gets easier."

Matt squeezes his thumb and finger over his brow, "I'm sorry Karen," 

"It's okay," she says, soft, "can I tell you what I was thinking about?" The heavy undercurrent of lust in her voice only aiding in choking him up further.

He wets his lips and settles back in his seat, "Yeah, okay," 

"I was thinking about the time before we started dating," she says, and even though her voice is frustratingly dulled through a layer of electronic fog, it still licks at the strange coalesce of nerves and arousal that's coiling up in his stomach, "when I'd get home, after being around you all day at the office - " she stops and stutters, and Matt feels his face flush a little for her, imagining it's like playing to a theatre, except the audience is one person, and they're naked, and you can't even see them, nevermind know if they're enjoying themselves or not, "I could never get you out of my head," she finishes.

Matt chuckles, "even when I'm being an asshole?" 

"Actually, the more you pissed me off, the more I'd think about you," she admits, and there's a weight to her tone that tells him it's true. It sends a jolt of desire straight to his cock.

"And when you were thinking about me.. what were you doing?

"What do you think?" She breathes. Matt swallows hard, his own hands being drawn to where the thought of her is causing his body to react uncontrollably.

"I'd wish it was your hand instead of mine, I'd imagine the weight of you on top of me, your mouth on me -"

His voice finally breaks into motion, "God, Karen, I wish I could have been there," he says, shifting in his seat, having to adjust the fabric that's increasingly tightening around his crotch as he passes the phone to the opposite hand, "if I'd known," he lifts his hips and drags his pants and boxers down his thighs, springing himself free, "I'd have climbed through that window and walked straight in on you, all wet, and ready for me," he takes a grip of his cock.

"Yes," she hums, "more like that," and he listens to what he thinks is the stroke of her fingers, her body shifting in the sheets, the faint thrum of her pulse along with the steadily quickening movement of his own hand. 

"I'd be wearing the suit," he adds, cause I know that's what you think of - when you touch yourself, and there'd be no excuses, no hiding from me what you're doing."

"No," she agrees, "tell me - tell me what you'd do."

"I'd put my hands on you, my mouth, breathe in every curve, and Karen, I'd taste you, I'd have to,  _ God _ , I've been waiting so long to know what it's like."

"Describe it to me," she pants.

"Oh, you taste... I don't think I can put it into words. I love it so much, I could live on the taste of you, drown in it," his voice croaks and he's almost salivating at the thought, burying his tongue between her legs right now, especially when she's like this - sensitive and full of heady arousal, he knows it would only take seconds to bring her to climax if he wanted it to, "you remember how it felt that first time," he says, "the first time I -"

She hums a low 'yes.'

"That's how it would feel, Karen. I'd pull you to the edge of the bed, and I'd slip inside you so easy, you're already so wet for me, and it's not gonna take much is it sweetheart? To make you come."

She moans through a shaky breath that confirms she's close, "you're still wearing the mask?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, still wearing everything," his words are coming in pants now, the cadence of his voice quickening in time with his own pleasure, "and I'm kissing you," he says, "trying to shut you up, cause you're waking the neighbors Karen, screaming for me."

"How, tell me how - "

"You wanna know how I'm fucking you?" He growls, "oh, slow, Karen, so slow, cause you can't take anything else can you? You're  _ so _ close," he has to still his hand then, his own release just a wrist movement away. 

"And what about you?"

He almost chuckles at her unknowingly precise timing, "God Karen, that body, those sounds you're making, it's torture," Matt bites lip but a moan escapes anyhow. It's loud in the hollowness of the room, echoing in his ears, his reward is the sound of Karen whimpering back, whimpering his name the same way she does when he's inside her, his hand starts to move again, all feelings concentrated in the slide and twist,

"I want it Matt," she pleads.

"You want it?"

" _ Yes _ "

She moans, breathy, intentionally loud, he throws his head back against the couch, 

"I wanna hear it Karen," and he lets himself focus again, listening as she finally lets go, indulging a little too much in filling the apartment with the sound of his own release, spilling guiltily onto himself, his brain whiting out into blissful stillness.

Karen is the first to break the long silence with a soft laugh, "I knew you'd be good at that,"

And Matt can't help the smug smile that stretches out his cheeks, "now I  _ really _ wish you were here," he sighs, "you could have brought me a towel."

"I'm sorry," she snorts, "you weren't meant to be anywhere were you?"

"Nowhere important," 

They both sigh, and there's a sadness to it, the distance between the two of them somehow amplified even more now.

"I suppose -" 

"I should probably - " they both stutter at once, neither one of them really wanting to hang up.

"Hey Karen?" Matt says, groaning slightly as he sits up from the couch.

"Yes?"

"Hurry back."


End file.
